Through Thick and Thin
by s u m m e r . s t r o k e
Summary: just a story centered on stan/kyle with a few other couplings thrown in there
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own the characters only the plot, story and situations all rights are reserved to matt stone and trey parker**

**please R&R it will be muc appriciated. Enjoy **

I had just gotten a prescription for glasses I hate them.

"But Kyle Bobbie you need them you've been having problems with your eyes." My mom nagged me the third time that week.

"No mom besides I can sit at the front of the class to see better and also get more participation points. I do not need stupid glasses. "I scoffed.

"But big brother you need them I've seen you doing your homework with your face almost hitting the table."  
Ike interrupted.

I shot him a glare. I hated when he would side with my mom he was already ten and a big momma's boy.

"See Kyle you need them. You and me are going to pick them off right after I drop Ike for piano lessons alright?"She said.

"...whatever." I said under my breath.

"What was that young man!" She screamed.

"Yes mother." I said running up the stairs.

Now here I am its Monday and I'm in the library with my new thick black rimed glasses.

Of course no one pointed, them out we were all mature teenagers I was a sophomore myself. The only one to point them out where fat ass Eric Cartmen though it didn't last long he's been pre occupied with something else lately. THANK GOD for that.

I was currently trying to get ahead in my reading. I usually liked reading ahead so I don't have to do to much in English class. We were reading "The Catcher in the Rye" we read it in 4th grade. I guess they wanted to get more depth into it since we were older now.

I was on the chapter where Holden was in the hotel with the prostitute. He reminds me of me I mean I am not going to go shoot celebrity now but at the way I can't decide on things. I mean I do not do things on impulse like him then regret it but I wish instead of imagining things I would do them. Yet again, no I am not going to kill Cartmen (though I should).

I wish I could tell Stan I liked him, I have for some time though he has been with Wendy for about 2 years. They got back together in 7th for about a week then she broke up with him for Gregory. They were together a year and then Gregory and Christophe hooked up together. Wendy had a talent to turn guys gay she's not ugly but she's to brooding she always wanted to be in control.

Stan even went gay for a year he's now claiming he's bi he went out with that red goth boy for a while. Soon after they broke it off and Stan went crawling back to Wendy. I really hate her she thinks she can do whatever she wants I think that's the only thing me and Cartmen had in common. What do you ask? That Wendy is a bitch.

It seems as though me and him will never be together. As the thought passed through my mind someone walked into the library. I was to busy with fixing my glasses on my face and reading to notice who.

"You! Kyle what you reading?" I heard the voice of the boy who I was thinking of.

"H-hey Stan what up? I'm reading the book for English class." I said a bit surprised.

"Ha that stupid thing I'm going to use Wikipedia same thing I did with great expectations. " He told me while laying his head on the table.

"You tired dude?" I assumed he had just got back from football practice.

"Ya man a bit it sucks being a jock sometimes but ill deal." He said with a yawn escaping at the end.

"Did you go to Clyde's party this weekend? I didn't see you." I asked curiously Wendy was there but he wasn't.

"Ha oh ya. I forgot to tell you I broke up with Wendy. " He said very chill.

"What! After two years? Why?" I said astonished my wishes had come true.

"Yea there's someone else I've had my eyes on for a while. " Or so I thought when that came out his mouth.

"Heh oh r-really who." I lowered my gaze to pretend I was reading. In reality I was upset I should be happy maybe he'd find someone better. yea as long as it's not stupid Wendy.

"Well ah, I want you to find out it wouldn't be fare game if I just told you. " He said turning his head at me while his head still on the desk rested on his arms.

"That's stupid dude just tell me." I said a bit irritated at the guessing game he wanted to play.

"ha. Exactly why I want you to guess, its a surprise. Besides its amusing to see you flustered. " He said smiling with his eyes closed.

"Whatever dude. " I turned back to my book with a hint of blush.

This is wired Stan never acts this way. He is oddly being a flirt...nah I'm being stupid.

"I've been wondering..." He started.

"What's that?" I asked without my eyes leaving the book.

"Why haven't you had a girlfriend?"

"Wtf are you talking about I've had a girlfriend." I said without thinking.

"Who?" He said.

I thought about it for a bit. "Rebecca." I said bluntly.

"That hoe dude. However, we were in 3rd grade? That does not count we were stupid for god's sake" he said lifting his head up with a kind of serious face.

"Whatever dude. At least I had game Bebe use to like me to. "I said still not looking at him.

"Shut up! That was 3rd grade and you did not even know until she told you. Soon after she went out with Clyde and their still going strong. "He said in a jerky tone.

"Hey, I would go out with the guy too if I got free shoes from a football star. " I said sarcastically.

" Ha ha football star my ass more like loser. " He said making an L on his forehead.

"Okay dude whatever you say. "I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever yourself man. What's so interesting about that book anyhow?" He asked a bit mad.

I closed the book hard. "Okay dude what's wrong. You broke up with Wendy this time why are you acting so god damn butt hurt?" I asked a bit annoyed at his strange behavior.

"Nothing I'm sorry its just I thought you'd be happy but you've been ignoring me." He said kind of sad.

"What do you mean happy? Besides man I was doing my class work when you got here. " I said curiously.

"Nothing but dude I mean I know you don't like her I could tell you know. "He said looking at me emotionless.

"How was it obvious?" I asked shocked that he knew.

"You would answer her kind of rudely, leave when shed be near or coming close to us. You would glare at her. I could go on but..." I interrupted him.

"Yea so why would I care it was your choice. " I shrugged trying to play it off as if I didn't care.

"Ah hah you're cute Kyle. The funny thing is you don't even know how cute you are. "

"What!" I shouted getting up from my chair.

"Shhhh!" Shouted the librarian.

Stan snickered at this. I felt my face go red and I glared at him because it was his fault.

"Exactly what I'm talking about." He laughed.

"You know what shut up you've been acting wired and honestly its annoying the shit out of me. " I gathered my stuff I have had my fill of Stan's stupidity for the day.

"Hey where you going man?" He asked.

"I've had enough of your stupid BS I'm going home." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and began walking towards the exit.

"Wait man I..." Stan said rushing over to me.

"No shut it. Talk to me when you are done acting stupid I have enough with my mom, brother and Cartmen on my balls, I don't need your shit too. "I kept walking.

I felt bad saying that to Stan but I had a bad weekend on top of it all he came with his little games. I don't know what he's trying to pull but it ain't cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there ! yea havent updated in almost or a year or more :p sorry bout that heres chapter 2. But dont worry it doesnt end here i will update 2 more chapters soon ks? i just got a great computer so stuff will be a coming do not worry**

**Now R&R will be very appriciated and i do not own the characters they belong to matt & Tray**

**ENJOY!**

"SHIT!" I kicked a rock as I made my way home.

I had really fucked up now, I just made the boy I've been crushing on for atleast a year mad at me.

I strayed from the path that lead me home to down town. I didn't really feel like going home to Shelley. I mean she's not a bitch anymore like when we were kids she was 19 now a college student and a good sister. She was here visiting from college she went out of state and while she was here she was helping me with my "dilemma".

Because of this I knew I'd be ambushed with questions if I went home and after that whole episode I don't think I could handle a game of 20 questions.

I made my way to village inn the usual hang out of the goth kids. Immediately as I walked in I heard them call.

"Hey Raven!" Yelled Red Goth.

The others made a half smile when they looked at me. Though they where goth and non-conformists the would smile to their own kind or in my situation ex kind.

I walked over to their table and sat next to kindergoth he was the youngest around 12 his quietness had not changed neither did his wardrobe. Henrietta sat next to him she was always motherly towards him and me she had lost weight though still curvy she look good. She was around my age 16 she is younger than Red goth who sat next to her. He on the other hand was a senior in high school. He wore black skinny jeans and a lose white shirt. His hair was red in the middle and had it styled to tribute Robert Smith. Lastly sitting at the end the booth was Tall goth he was the eldest and tallest. He was the leader of the group. Nothing had change about him but his age and height he was in community college.

The waitress came by and looked at me she sighed in discontent.

"...don't tell me I already know. " She said as she walked back to the kitchen.

I looked at Henrietta who held concern in her eyes.  
"Tell us Raven what troubles you?" She asked while taking a sip from her coffee.

"I fucked up big time." I admitted embarrassed.

"What did you do piss the jew off?" Red joked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What the hell? I was right?" Was what left Reds mouth.

"Nice going you've upset Raven. " Said Henrietta a bit irritated.

Kindergoth gave me a pat on the back and nodded his head in an understanding. I guess that was his way of saying he knew what I was going through.

"I broke up with wendy... And. " I was interrupted by a group of "WHAT!" Even the little one broke his silence.

"Keep it down...and here's your coffee kid tell your friends to shut it. " Ordered the old waitress as she abandoned coffee infront of me.

"You left the barbie!" Tall goth questioned still in disbelief.

I nodded not wanting to get into detail.

"That's good. Its about time you turn the tables on that conformist bitch. " Stated Henrietta.

Kyle and Henrietta would love each other, they both hate Wendy.

"Yes I did. But when I told the one my heart yearns for what I had done, I received only apathy and a cold shoulder. " I took a sip from my coffee.

I had a talent of being poetic when depressed.

"For one that was beautiful Raven. But did you tell this person why you trampled on said bitches heart ?" Asked Henrietta.

I shook my head in protest. " Sadly no I felt cocky and wanted them to guess. And..." I paused.

"And?" Henrietta questioned.

"I said I had my eyes on someone else. That's why I left Wendy. " I said ashamed.

"Woah that's a 3rd degree burn. " Said Red as he flipped his hair.

Henrietta glared at him again then turned to me with tender eyes. "Is the jewish boy the one your heart bleeds for hun?" She asked reaching her hand over to mine.

I nodded.

"It seems the fire crotch jew has a hell of a temper and you might have touched a nerve or two to make him mad. " Red interrupted yet again.

"Red stop being jealous for gods sake. Its so damn conformist. " Said Tall goth.

"Yaa stop spreading your venom because your still stuck on Raven you dick." Henrietta said in agreement.

"What the hell are you all talking about I don't give a fuck. I let Raven go when he left me and I didn't even care why then hell would it bother me now!" He argued.

Tall Goth and Henrietta exchanged glances then stared at Red.

"What ever you guys can all go fuck yourselves. " He said as he got up.

" Hey watch it ass hole. " Tall said as red jumped over him to get out of the booth.

Red stormed out and slammed the door.

"Fucking ass hole didn't leave his share for the coffee. " Let out kindergoth.

I sighed as I sunk in my seat.

"Well that's a new record 2 people mad at Raven in one day." Said Tall.

"No ...he is angered at himself as well that makes 3. He's on a real role. " Henrietta said with a smile.

"Gee thanks." I said

"Don't worry these things have a way of resolving themselves you'll see. " Foretold Henrietta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there funny bunnies :D another update lol **

**I feel like a total noob i totally forgot how to upload stuff on here and add chapters so heres another one. R&R por favor and remember the characters are not mine all credit is to be given to Matt and Tray.**

* * *

Kyles POV:

As soon as I got home I was greeted by my mothers nagging.

"Bobbie why did you take so long coming back from school?" She questioned me.

I sighed and looked at her after I had hung my coat on the rack. "I was at the school library. I'm sorry I guess I forgot to call. " I admitted.

"What's wrong ? You never forget to call. " My mom said full of concern.

"Its nothing someone got me really mad and I guess it slipped my mind. I'm sorry mom. " I apologized

"You want to talk about it Kyle?" My mom asked one more time.

"No mom I'm fine I think ill go up to my room and just rest before dinner. " I said giving her a half smile.

She just nodded and entered the kitchen. I continued my way upstairs where I was stopped by Ike who had heard the conversation.

"What now? you too?" I said irritated.

He hugged me and he got me. I went to my knees and I started to cry.

"What happened big brother?" Ike asked.

I shook my head in protest. I really didn't want to talk about it I kept crying for a while. I regained a bit of composure and stared at Ike. I realized I was still more of a child than my brother who was a child.

"Why don't you want to talk about it ?" Ike asked.

"Its personal and its stupid. " I said

"If it makes you feel better you don't have to use names. " Ike told me while siting infront of me.

We were sitting in the hallway in front of my room. I looked behind me then looked back at Ike.

"Well the person I like ...I kind of yelled at them and showed my ugly side." I said.

"But why? Did they do something to upset you?" Ike asked.  
"Well kind of ..." Ike looked at me with a confused face.

"Yes in a way I was still kind of upset about the glasses and I let something little get to me. " I realized I still had my glasses on. I chucked them in my room.

"What did they do though?" Ike asked again.

" They just told me they had broke up with their partner. And insisted on having this guessing game of who they had their eyes on now. " I said sighing at the thought of how stupid the whole thing was.

"Don't you think they were hinting something?" Ike suggested.

"What?" I asked.

I thought about it for a second.

"SHIT!" I got up and ran down stairs.

I began to put on my coat, when my mom came out of the kitchen. " Where are you going Kyle?"

"Ill be back. Ill call you if ill be late for dinner there's something important I have to do." I said flying out the door I left with no good byes, and then I was gone.

3rd person POV:

Worried and confused Sheila Brofvloski looked down at her younger son.

"Its a problem with Stan. " Ike said with a sigh.

"I swear its always Stan oi that boy... " Sheila said relieved going back into the kitchen.

"Yea...why can't they just admit they like one another...teenagers are so stupid. " Ike said under his breath as he made his way up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya once more this is almost through ;( i typed this all on my blackberry when i use to have one lol i killed time just a doing that haha anyhow carry on carry on lol hope ya'll like it :D**

**R&R would be awesome sauce!**

* * *

**Kyle's POV:**

As I ran I stopped once I was near Starks Pond.

Where the hell was I going!

I was so stupid like a wild child I had ran out of the house with no real destination.

I sat on the snow to think of where to go. As I sat there someone or may I say two particular someone's caught my eye.

I saw what I thought I'd never see. What you may ponder? well, none other than Eric Cartmen and Wendy Testaburger Holding hands and fixed on one another's eyes. As I sat there, my eyes nearly fell out of my head as they began to suck face. I got up and ran away I really didn't want to see the two people I hated the most all oggly eyed.

As I slowed my pace I had subconsciously stopped in front of Stan's house. I walked up the steps nervously and knocked on the door I was immediately constricted in a hug.

"Oh Stanley your home! How did it go today!" Said Shelley Marsh while smashing my face into her shoulder.

"Sh-Shelley um its me Kyle..." I said a bit muffled.

She released me from her tight hold. Shelley had blossomed into a beautiful girl. She had nice straight teeth and her face had cleared up, she even plucked her eyebrows and fixed her hair. Her wardrobe had also changed and she wore nice sweaters and skinny jeans. She was very pretty like her mother.

"Oh sorry Kyle I thought you were Stan he hasn't come home and he hasn't called. " She said blushing.

"Really hmm should I call him?" I asked her.

" I've tried but he won't answer. " She said holding her face with concern.

"What's wrong babe?" Stepped out non other than Kevin McCormick. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he walked up behind her.

" Nothing. Stanley isn't home yet I'm worried. " Shelley replied to Kevin while looking into his eyes.

Kevin was Kenny's older brother. Him and Shelley were dating and had been since they were 13 and met in middle school. Kevin had also improved in looks like Shelley he got his braces off and had perfect teeth. He had short blond hair that he wore messy and he was skinny but built. They were perfect for one another though Shelley went to school out of state she would come and visit and keep in touch with him.

It kind of sickened me how in the last few minutes I'd been running into couples not many but it was like cupid rubbing it in my face "hey ass hole, you sure fucked up now you'll never have a significant other."

I looked at Shelley and at Kevin and quickly walked down the steps. I took one last look.

" I'll go look for Stan ill call you when I find him Shelley don't worry. " I said as I walked away from the perfect couple.

"Okay hon thank you." She said as Kevin pulled her in the door slammed shut.

God I hated myself so much right now. Not only did I had upset and probably let down Stan the object of my affection for the last 6 years but probably am the reason he's missing.

I stopped in front of my old elementary school and thought about it if I were stan and I'd have had my hopes crushed where would I be. I thought of our school days and how Wendy had broke his heart many times. One time he even went goth...

"YES GOTH THATS IT!" I said jumping up gleefully.

I was ready to start my way to Village Inn the goths well known hangout when a voice made me halt.

"Hey you,...Jew boy. " Said a guys voice.

I turned to see the Stan's ex the Red Goth.

"Well if it isn't last weeks play thing. " I said with spite.

" Ha! whatever at least I had my taste of what you crave for little boy. Who do you think your talking to here. " He said while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"No one of particular importance. But what the hell do you want? FYI the name is Kyle. " I said looking him up and down. We were the same height I could take him on if he wanted to start something.

"Well ...Kyle if your the jew boy who made Raven upset I have a bone to pick with ..." He said while throwing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I was on my way to apologize to him. Anyhow you shouldn't be concerned what happened between me and Stan or "Raven" as you like to call him you should be more concerned with your own love affairs. " I said folding my arms.

"It does concern me Raven is my friend and at the moment I have no love affairs of any sort so I can't say I know or care to know what the hell your talking about. " He said mimicking me by folding his arms as well.

"Oh please don't feed me that 'I don't know what your talking about' BS. That Tall friend of yours he likes you and you don't spare him the time of day. " I said bluntly.

"What...?" He said a bit shocked.

" Well if your done I have someone I need to apologize too. " I said sprinting away.

And with no counter argument I left the Red Goth with a red face and a loss of words.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the end sorry if its unsatisfactory :p R&R is much approved hope to hear from all of you guys soon see ya and enjoy ;D**

* * *

Stan's POV:

Henrietta looked at the clock and then lowered her gaze at me. "Don't you have to be home for dinner or did you tell your family you would be out?" She asked concerned.

"Damn it your right. I was so consumed in self pity I hadn't thought of it. " I said in realization.

I took my phone out of my pocket but with my luck the battery had died. I had a bad habit of texting and using my battery during class and now when I need it, it dies.

I looked at the three Goths in front of me with a look of both plea and worry.

"Do any of you have a cell phone I could use mines dead. I promise to pay for red's and my coffee if I could just..." I was cut off when Red himself ran in heaving.

We all stared at him. He swallowed hard and walked up to Tall who was standing up going through his wallet to pay for his coffee. Red slap the wallet out of Tall's hand and stood there for a moment.

"Hey what the fuck was that for!" Tall yelled.

This seemed to have clicked something in red and re animated him. Red pulled Tall by the collar and planted one right on him.

The empty dinner had only three witnessing this, me, Henrietta and the little one. I sat there wide eyed while Henrietta and Kinder Goth exchanged looks that said "FINALLY!"

We placed our money on the table and left the two to do their thing. As we walked out I noticed a certain Jew standing across the street staring at me with a pink face full of regret.

I exchanged looks with Henrietta and Kinder Goth they smiled and nodded. Henrietta hugged me.

She whispered in my ear and said. "Here's your second chance. Be straight forward and don't fuck it up. " She kissed my fore head and left with her little companion.

I mustered up all my courage and began to make my way across the street. When I made it in front of Kyle I was ready and about to spill my guts out when, I felt embraced.

Kyle was hugging me but not only that he was crying on my shoulder as I would on his as children.

"St-Stan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to flip out on you I was having a bad weekend and I " he said while clinging onto me.

"Its okay Kyle I understand. But I should apologize I'm the one ..." He cut me off

"No its all my fault I'm so stupid. I should have been nicer and..." I shut him up when with my own lips.

I wrapped my tongue around his and I placed my hands on his waist and pushed him close to me.

After a few minutes we separated for a bit. He looked at me with some tears left in his eyes and a pink face. His jade eyes blinked the tears down his rosy face and he spoke.

"Stan I love you. " He said tenderly yet apologetically.

I placed my hand on his face and kissed his forehead.

" I've had my eyes on you for a while too Kyle Brofvloski. and I have one request. " I said with all seriousness in me.

"And what might that be ?" Kyle asked placing his hands on my chest staring up at my.

"Would you be my boyfriend and let me have the honor to say I love you?" I said rubbing my nose on his.

He kissed my nose and looked at me tenderly with his big emerald eyes. "Yes Stan Marsh if you'll accept my apology."

I smiled. "Only if you accept mine. "

He kissed me and then hugged me. "Apology accepted."


End file.
